Boat Trip
by MatthewKirklandWilliams
Summary: Story written for fujoshing on Tumblr. 2pverse. Alfred convinced Francis to go on a fun boat trip, but things don't go as planned. Bad summary and bad title but oh well.


Alfred and Francis were warmly curled up against each other under the bed sheets. Francis was running his hands soothingly through Alfred's hair, something Alfred loved, especially when done by Francis. Alfred smiled and pressed his back closer to Francis chest and let out a soft hum of contentment. They had been unofficially dating for about five months before two months ago he and Francis -awkwardly- decided it was time to make it official. Secretly anyway. (tbc)

Alfred turned a bit looked at Francis, "Hey, can you do somethin' for me?" Francis opened an eye and Alfred took that as his cue to continue, "Don't leave me." Francis opened both his eyes and gave a confused look, "What?" Alfred clutched the sheets with a sad smile, "You are older... and.." Alfred trailed off and Francis just blinked and then sighed as he wrapped his arms tighter around Alfred's waist

"Alfred... I may be older but.. I'm not that much. I wont be going anywhere." He closed his eyes, "Idiot." Alfred smiled a bit and closed his eyes also. "Ya know what I think we should do? We should go onto this ocean... I know this guy... who owns a boat and he owes me favors." He brushed his fingers lightly over the back of Francis hand. "And I know how to work it. How about it?" Francis was silent for the longest time before giving a small shrug, it couldn't hurt, "I guess."

-lol break line -

"- and then.. BAM we're off!" Alfred said his friend started up the boat. It was good enough. Since his friend didnt trust Alfred enough to take care of the boat he said he'd take care of it and even stay away from them for the privacy. Francis almost decided against it but was convinced to stay and as the man promised he stayed away from them. It all went well even if Francis acted like he didn't enjoy himself.

The guy came up from the bottom of the boat, "Hey, we're gon havta park it here for the night. Its gettin late and I heard there a storm comin'." Francis gave an annoyed sound and shrugged, "Whatever." Alfred knew Francis was going to get moody and fast if he didn't do something. "Lets go for a swim!" Alfred announced and pulled off his shirt. Francis raised an eyebrow, "Come on Alfred-" "No you come on. Just for a little bit?"

Eventually, Alfred got Francis to jump off the boat and into the water. And Francis had to admit - to himself only- that he enjoyed himself. It seemed Alfred had planned ahead and brought a water ball to use and they also played Marco Polo. Which Francis found out he was terrible out. Francis looked back and noticed they were pretty far away from the boat and the sky was building up with dark clouds, "Alfred, we should head back…"

The sky was looking pretty dark and it was getting a little windy, "Yeah.. it looks like that storm is coming." they both slowly waded towards the boat and occasionally Alfred would pounce on Francis and send them both under. Half way they ended up getting into a dunking fight, which Francis won. Alfred laughed and half heartedly splashed some water at the Frenchman, "I'll get you some other time." Francis merely scoffed and looked around, and around, and around. "Alfred.. where's the boat?"

"Huh its right over-" he trailed off and looked around, "Its... gone..." his face paled as he looked frantically around, "Oh my god its gone." Francis looked up at the sky and noticed the dark clouds settling in, and how the wind was picking up. "Its going to storm." Alfred looked at Francis and started forward, "We gotta find the boat or something, we can't just sit here!"

As they swam the winds began to pick up and the waves became bigger and soon it was getting harder and harder to swim forward. It started to rain. Both were exhausted and wanted to be warm and dry. "I'm sorry." Alfred yelled over the wind, rain and waves. Francis looked over at him, "This was such a bad idea, I knew there was a storm coming and if I-" Francis stopped and held onto Alfred's arm "Alfred. Stop. We're gonna be fine."

"You don't know that! We could be lost forever and die-" "Alfred Jones. If you don't shut your fucking mouth I will personally drown you myself. You are not going to die. I'm not going to leave you. I promised you… and I don't…break my promises." He muttered most of it but Alfred caught enough of it to understand. Alfred took Francis hand and they both kept going.

It was almost too much for them to handle, waves were crashing down on them and the rain was making it harder to see anything at all. Alfred looked over at Francis and gave him a weary smile, "I know we haven't gotten to the point of saying the three words yet but… I think how we act is pretty fucking obvious-"they both were hit but a wave and were pushed under.

They both came back up choking on all the salt water that was forced down their throats, Alfred looked over at Francis again and opened his mouth, "Francis I really fucking love-" again they were hit by another wave, sending them both under the water and then were beat by multiple waves sending them further. Francis finally found a spot where he could come up for breath. He wiped his face but paused half way and looked down at both empty hands.

"Alfred!" Francis yelled as he was tossed around the waters, he screamed until his voice felt like it was going to go out on him. All the salt was hurting his throat and he was losing his ability to yell. He was tossed and thrown about in the waters for what felt like ages, always keeping his eyes peeled for any sign of Alfred. How could have been so careless as to let go? Francis was pushed under again and his fatigued muscles just couldn't push pat the waves beating down on him.

Francis opened his eyes and began to cough violently as water came up from his lungs. He clutched his chest and then his head as he tried to compose himself. He squinted and looked up at the bright sky. Wait… bright sky? Francis shot up and he saw a pair of hands in front of him and he heard some voices, soon the sounds began to flood his ears.

"Francis? Can you hear me?" He looked up and stared into the all too familiar maroon eyes. He blinked a few times and rubbed his eyes with his pointer finger and thumb, "Am I dead?" He heard a soft chuckle, "You better not be, you promised." Francis reached out, grabbed Alfred's arm and pulled him into a tight hug. "After… we got separated I found a boat and I was actually able to catch up to it. The man and I, we tried to look for you. The water had calmed down a lot and still no sign of you. We almost gave up but then I saw you pop up out of nowhere… so I went in after you and…" Alfred trailed off. They were both in tears, silently crying. For being alive and being able to keep his promise.

- notes -

For Cho on Tumblr. Please follow her, shes a beautiful, funny, amazing, lady! Her name is fujoshing dot tumblr dot com!

And for my peeps on here waiting for me to update other stuff... I plan to work on "My Earth" story soon... soon...


End file.
